Naruto the Stampede
by Yaraslava Rada
Summary: While on a mission exploring the Unknown, Naruto discovers something that brings back memories...
1. Chapter 1

An: Just a little oneshot I thought up...would love it if someone could turn this into a Novella. *hinthint*

"Alright team. This is a simple exploration mission. There is a newly discovered cave in a high-traffic area. We've been chosen as the team to scout it out." Kakashi says to the three Genin in front of him.

"Yatta! A new area! I bet no one's been there before! And it'll be full of dangerous beasts that we'll have to defeat to complete our mission! Kakkoi!" Naruto yells, excited.

"Naruto. Urusai." Sasuke says crossing his arms over his chest.

"Teme!" Naruto growls. In an instant Naruto's fist is up and read to pound some sence into the Uchiha-teme.

"Naruto! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!" Sakura shreik as she smacks Naruto across the head. "And Kakashi-sensei! You need to be a little more punctual! You are supposed to set an example!"

"I do set an example. Do as I say not as I do, ne?" He responds with a smile. Sakura huffs and moves to harping on Naruto.

...hours pass...

"And Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you-!" Sakura's rant continues.

"Maa maa. Can't we all just get along?" Kakashi asks as they approach the cave.

"Not with that Baka." Sakura says huffing and turning her head from Naruto to look at her beloved Sasuke.

"This is going to be awesome'ttebayo!" Naruto yells pumping his fist into the air.

They enter the cave and immediately there are two paths to take.

"Hmm...we could do this the long way, all four of us sticking together and take twice as long to finsih...or we could split up..."

"Split up!" Naruto replies immediately. Kakashi glances at his teammates who shrug.

"Okay then. Sakura, go with Sasuke, and take the left path. Naruto, you're with me down the right. You know the signal if something goes wrong or you find soemthing. Remember this is just a reconnasince mission, there shouldn't be too much trouble."

"No trouble, as long as I'm not with that Baka." Sakura huffs under her breath, but it is heard by all three of her companions. Sasuke smirks and Kakashi sighs.

"I thought girls were supposed to be made of sugar, spice and everything nice...Love and Peace and all that." Naruto mumbles to himself after they split up to search the cave. Kakashi and him split up once they reach an inner room, Kakashi on the right side, Naruto on the left. Naruto kicks a rock in mild frustration which bounces off the wall. A sudden grinding sound fills the air.

"Naruto! What did you do?" Kakashi accuses.

"Nothing sensei!" Naruto calls from his half of the room. Something shiny catches his eye and he moves towards it. His eyes are locked on what looks like...a gun. His hand automatically reaches out to pick it up when Kakashi appears next to him, with his hand around Naruto's wrist.

"Naruto. Didn't I tell you not to touch?"

"No. Sensei, you didn't." Naruto deadpans, his curiousity burning.

"Well, I should have. Don't touch. We don't know what that is. For all we know it's a boobytrap."

"But-"

"As your commanding officer, Do. Not. Touch. It." A distress signal from Sasuke and Sakura distract Kakashi enough that Naruto has time to reach out and grab the gun. Naruto freezes, eyes wide. Kakashi turns and catches him with the gun in his hand, he looks on the verge of being angry, but just sighs.

"Lucky for you Naruto, that didn't do anything. Now, put it down and let's go. Sasuke fell into a sink hole and Sakura isn't strong enough to pull him out." Naruto doesn't respond. "Naruto? Naruto!" Kakashi calls grabing his student by the shoulders. When Naruto still doesn't respond, he begins shaking him. Naruto snaps out of his trance.

""Love and Peace...""

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Kakashi asks wondering about the strange sounds coming from his students mouth. Did he have Dysphasia? He didn't hit his head...at least that Kakashi saw.

Naruto pauses and blinks Kakashi into foccus. "Ah hahahaha! Of course I'm okay Kakashi-sensei. I'm the great Naruto! Let's go rescue Sasuke-Teme!"

The rest of the mission runs smoothly. On the return to Konoha, Kakashi keeps an eye on Naruto, but he is his usual silly self. After the mission report Kakashi hangs back.

"Hokage-sama. I must report that Naruto had a strange reaction to an item found in the cave."

The Hokage raises a brow. "What item, and what was his reaction?"

"It was a silver piece, it looked like an old projectile weapon...lost technology. He froze completely and was unresponsive for several moments."

"And after?"

"He was...normal."

"Keep an eye on him, for my sake..."

"Of course, Hokage-sama.

-VTS-

The gun...unlocked memories of this Vash the Stampede guy. The story goes something like this...

Vash and Knives were brothers, created from a Plant. Plants were man-made lost-technology that could work miricles if the conditions were right. The brothers were Night and Day, Vash fought for Life and Love, and Knives fought to kill the 'unworthy' humans. Knives created a plot to kill the humans, who were spreading out into space. He only managed to kill their surrogate mother, Rem, turning Vash against him. Rem saved the humans, and Vash treasured her lessions and words, almost to the point of idol worship.

They fought many battles and in the end, Vash returned victorious. He beat Knives, without killing him. But Knives took his own life so Vash wouldn't win. Vash couldn't take the greif and dissappeared for several years. Finally on the brink of death, Rem visited him and told him to get his ass over to Meryl and to be happy. Vash never did learn if Rem was a hilucination or not. He ended up reproducing with Meryl...by using the last of his life-energy to give her a child. All of Vash's descendants are part Plant, and because the Plant genes are dominante, they didn't dilute as time went on. I am just as much Vash's son as his biological son was, and my father before me, and his father before him.

After Vash and Knives died, and their stories were passed into legend, people began seeing the Plants as sentient beings. In return the Plants created water and oxygen in plenty. Soon Oaisis and seas began to spread across Gunsmoke, in a few centuries forests began growing in abundance. The Plants became so strong they began handing out gifts to children born and raised near them. These children were cherished and their gifts became hereditary. Quickly children with massive powers were born, children who would become the 9-tailed beasts. They took on spirit-animals to become immortal. Summon animals came about when the people forgot the source of thier gifts. Animals were blessed with gifts in their stead, partially as a check to the human's power. Few humans remembered about the Plants and their history, but those that did, continue to do their best to keep the Plants happy, who remain content to produce for the masses.

-VTS-

The next morning Naruto wakes up early, earlier then the rooster's crow, children on sundays, and the morning paper. He begins his morning by meditating on the very important concepts of Life and Love...for three seconds. After three hours of technique training, and a quick stop at a clothing store, he goes to the Team Seven training ground.

"Ohaiyo Sakura-chan!" He calls happily as he trips and falls into her.

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura yells punching him on the top of his head. "Watch where you're going!" She pauses for a moment, on the brink of saying something...before she turns at the sound of Sasuke coming down the path. He 'hn's at his teammates before the three settle in for a long wait.

Not even Kakashi notices that Naruto's footsteps are different, that his right side is weighed slightly differently then the day before. And no one thinks to comment on his jumpsuit's abrupt color-change from orange to red... 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ In light of people actually being interested in this story, I've written a few more pieces for your enjoyment. I would still like for someone to spin this into a full length story, but I'll post more "Naruto as Vash" oneshots as I think them up. Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.  
>-Yaraslava Rada<p>

Sasuke made the first kill. Not only was it his first, but it was the first of all three of Team Seven, first even among the Rookie Nine... He was fine with it, but Naruto took it hard.

Naruto leaped at Sasuke and punched him in the face, breaking his nose. He moved so fast that even Kakashi was surprised into a delayed reaction. He recovered quickly, grabbing Naruto by the neck of his red jumpsuit and held him aloft.

"WHY? WHY did you KILL him?" Naruto yells angrily at his teammate, chakra radiating off him in waves. "He was going to surrender! You didn't have to KILL HIM!"

"Naruto" Kakashi interrupts gently. "Killing is the way of the ninja." He defends.

"No! I refuse to believe that! There has to be another way! There always is!"

"Naruto..." Kakashi says setting him down gently.

"She didn't die for this! No one has the right to take the life of another! Not even you Uchiha Sasuke!" He stomps off, unseen tears flowing.


	3. Chapter 3

There was only one shop keeper in all of Konoha that would sell Naruto items. At first it was because the Hokage demanded it of him, but as time wore on he came to...accept the brat. So when Naruto walked in the owner only smiled and continued working, instead of throwing him out. When the child didn't immediately head for the instant ramen, he paused in his work and watched his progress through the store. He grabbed a big pot, lots of vegetable oil, yeast, shorting, milk, sugar, salt flour, butter, eggs, and vanilla extract. The owner's eyebrow raised.

"I didn't know you could cook, Naruto-kun."

"I can't. But I've had a lot of practice making this."

"And just what are you making? I've never seen such a strange collection of ingredients."

"It's a secret, but If you'd like I'll bring you some."

"I'll try anything once, Naruto-kun." And with that Naruto pays for his ingredients and happily makes his way home.

The dough was easy enough to make, just measure and mix together. It was waiting for the dough to rise that got him every time. But once it was finally ready, Finally, all he had to do was heat the oil, cut the dough and pop it in. He had the flipping down to an art and all 12 came out perfect. The glaze was also easy to make, but knowing that few people in Konoha would like it, he spared six from the sticky sweet mess.

The first of those six went to the his academy teacher, Iruka-sensei, who was surprised, and a bit suspicious when he was told Naruto made them on his own.

The second went to Hokage-jiji, who enjoyed it and asked Naruto to make more soon.

The third went to Hyuuga Hinata, in thanks for the bruise salve she gave him during the chunin exams.

The fourth and fifth went to Ichiraku-san and his daughter, Ayame.

The last went to the store owner, who immediately demanded the recipe.

The last six, covered in the sticky sweet glaze were gone in less then an hour, devoured like Naruto was a starved man. After all, years without doughnuts, or Ramen, would break anyone's resolve to space them out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh! OH! You're killing me! It HURTS!" The villagers stop and stare at the strange spectacle before them.

"Come on Boss!" Konohamaru yells from his stranglehold position on top of the red-clad Naruto. "We Know you're stronger then this! You beat that Mizuki-traitor!"

"Ah, but Konohamaru, a truly strong person knows when to lose. AaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiYAH!" Naruto shrieks in pain as his arm is twisted behind his back by Moegi.

"Adults say the stupidest things, ne?" She says with a giggle.

AN:/ Reviews are appreciated (and necessary for more posts). Lemme know what you think, even if it's only 'it's good' or 'this sucked'.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ This piece is dedicated to Ranma Hibiki, thanks for the reviews!

Naruto sat atop the Hokage monument, looking over the Village hidden in the Leaves. He was in one of his rare calm, pensive moods and was enjoying the solitude.

"...Izuko kara koishi ga sekai ni ochiru...So...futatsu me no youruni..."

"That song!" Naruto says whipping his head towards the person walking up behind him.

"Oh! Naruto-kun! I-I didn't know y-you would be up here." Hinata whispers her face turning red.

"That song..."

"Oh. I-I know it's an old one, but I-I like it. My M-mother used to sing it to me when-when I was little." She defends, hoping he wasn't making fun of her. Naruto just smiles and turns to face forward.

"...koishi no ko ga te wo tori warutsu wo kaku..." Naruto sings, and after a startled pause, Hinata moves to stand next to him.

"So...mitsu me no yoruni warutsu no ko wa yonamo ni uebu wo utsu..." They sing together.


	6. Chapter 6

The situation had quickly gone from bad to worse. His teammates were tied down, chakra at a low and Kakashi-sensei wanted to see how he would react, so he wasn't getting himself out of his restraints. He was running low on chakra himself and if Kakashi wasn't going to do anything that left it up to him. With a kunai lodged in his arm, he pulled out his six-shooter. The weight was familiar from long hours practicing.

"That's-!" Kakashi says, stunned.

Naruto, without thinking, aims and fires, but his aim was off because of the kunai, and the bullet hit an inch lower then where he aimed. His gun quickly makes it's way into it's holster as he runs towards the injured ninja, cursing. "...should have known! Don't die! Stupid-..."

"What was that?" Sasuke and Sakura ask confused.

Naruto ignores them and hurries to bandage the man.

"You've got some explaining to do Mister..." Kakashi says sternly, magically free from his restraints.


	7. Chapter 7

Thinking back on it the whole mission had been strange.

They were sent to investigate a small town that was split down the middle over ownership of a temple. Two families were fighting over it, both claiming it belonged to them. A few skirmishes had broken out over it, and Team 7 was sent to settle the matter.

When they arrived, both leaders agreed to let them look inside. He could have imagined it but Kakashi was sure that both had stared at Naruto for a longer amount of time then was polite...which should have tipped him off that something strange was going on, but he pushed it aside and continued on.

Before they even stepped foot onto the grounds, both leaders set down one rule: No one was aloud to touch anything, except the floor of course. He and two of his Genin were confused, but it quickly became obvious...the temple was built around lost technology. Surprisingly it wasn't Naruto who broke the rule; it was Sasuke.

~NtS~

Catching motion out of the corner of his eye Naruto turned swiftly and saw Sasuke pressing a button, he mistakenly thought he saw one of the monks pressing earlier. Naruto yelled angrily a second before the red lights located around the room began flashing ominously.

~NtS~

Surprised by Naruto's yell, and the sudden flash of lights, it took a moment for Kakashi to assess the situation. The monk who left them for less then a minute quickly returned and with wide eyes, began urging them out of the temple.

By the time they made it out of the maze that was the temple and it's grounds, the village was in the middle of an evacuation.

"The hospital's never going to evacuate in time! What are we going to do?" One leader asks the other.

Naruto immediately turns back to the temple. The monks let him pass, but when Sasuke and Sakura try to follow him, they hold them back.

"Sasuke. Sakura. Go help with the evacuation." They try to protest but a good glare gets them going. He turns to the monk, who hesitates but nods him past.

The damn place was a maze and he honestly had no idea where he was going. Turning down chance corridors wasn't going to do him any good.

He paused in his random wanderings and took a moment to think like the ANBU Captain he was (before he got saddled with a bunch of brats). He only had enough chakra for a few Kage Bunshins, if he wanted to have any left over for a fight. He raised his hands into the ram seal, more out of watching Naruto do it then for focus, but the floor began to shake, almost throwing him into the walls. He quickly got his bearings and sprang into action.

Three Bunshin popped into existence and began searching for his runaway Genin. Five minutes later a clone dispersed, showing his student moving toward a giant light bulb calmly, as if confronting a cornered animal. Kakashi rushed to his clone's last location before dispersing the other two. Unfortunately the door was locked, with something called 'fingerprint analysis' being the only way to unlock it. Chakra just slid right off and pure strength didn't make it budge, bringing up the question of just how Naruto managed to get inside. For some reason (fear) his heartbeat began growing faster as his Genin approached the bulb. He was immensely worried.

~NtS~

Naruto's hands rise to brush against glass. His head tilts back as he looks into the light bulb. There 's a flash and suddenly, only for a second, Naruto seems to have a pair of wings. Another flash and there's some strange deformed angel in the bulb, with legs protruding in the place of wings. The earthquake stops and Naruto's eyes open, sparkling happily. "Thank you, sister."

~NtS~

Kakashi is glad his other Genin weren't watching, not that they'd be able to read lips, but this mission gave him more then enough to think on, without having to deal with his team's interactions...he'd have to report this to the Hokage...this was definitely strange behavior…

AN:/ Got at least a few more pieces in me, but since falling back into Trigun, I've fallen into Cowboy Bebop as well...I might post some stories from that world once I'm done with this...


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was sleeping in his shared tent with Sasuke.

Kakashi was standing guard when he heard rustling from the boy's tent. Mind on high alert he crept over to the opening peaked his head in to see. Naruto was thrashing around mumbling under his breath. Kakashi strained to hear his words..."Rem! Knives!" in an instant Naruto sat up with a curse. Kakashi backed up quickly and silently, pondering his student's nightmare and strange language.

Said student remained in his tent, but Kakashi could tell by his breathing that he wasn't asleep…

AN:/ Check out Stampeding, which is based on this story, by KhandoriStarkkos. =]


	9. Chapter 9

"Baka na Tongari!"

"Ara?" Naruto asks turning to Sakura with his eyes wide.

"Yes you, Naruto no Baka!"

"You…called me Tongari…?"

"Yeah. So?" She asks getting angry at his honest confusion.

"W-why?"

"Cause your hair's spikey…and you have the brain of a porcupine, baka. Why else?"

"Oh." He pauses. "Okay." He says forcing a grin, before he runs off ahead of the group.

"Baka…" She mumbles angrily under her breath.

An: I suppose Story Alerts will have to make up for the lack of reviews...at least it let's me know you're still interested. =]


	10. Chapter 10

The night sky shown brightly above them. The fifth moon had finally risen and Naruto took his first opportunity to examine it since regaining his memories as the Humanoid Typhoon. The truth of the crater, if indeed any had ever known the truth, had long ago passed into legend.

Kakashi watched his Genin closely. Sasuke was in his sleeping bag already asleep, or at the very least, pretending. Sakura sat by the fire finishing her meal from earlier, while Naruto sat in a tree looking to the sky.

"There's a story about the fifth moon..." Kakashi offered, as he leaned against the trunk of the tree, below his (recently) most mysterious Genin.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto questioned curiously.

"They say, many, many years ago, before humans came to be, there were two brothers of incredible strength that ruled over this planet. The twin princes lived together peacefully keeping the planet and their people in harmony. Their people worked hard to make this planet livable, creating water and air from nothing, fertilizing soil with their own energy, and producing that energy as easily as breathing.

Then one day, man fell from the heavens, and began to live their lives here. They pushed aside the brothers' people and their hard work and took everything for themselves.

The first brother, Knives, saw humanity at it's worst. "They're greedy, prideful and destructive! Like filthy spiders living off the butterflies!" He complained to his brother, Vash. Vash saw the humans as flawed, yes, but he also saw their compassion, empathy, and constant change.

Knives wanted to destroy the humans before they could continue to enslave and murder their people. Vash wished to teach them, to relieve them of their ignorance, so they could continue to live in peace.

Knives created two weapons of unimaginable power to wipe out humanity; he gave one to his brother so they could do so together. Vash, very much disagreed with his brother, since he had made a human friend who saw the Princes and their people as equals.

Knives couldn't believe that his brother would associate with any of the filthy spiders. He killed Vash's friend in hopes that his brother would sever his ties with them. Vash, however, only became angry with his twin. The humans were fragile children in his eyes. They only needed a little guidance, not a death sentence.

And thus, the previously harmonious brothers split ways, both sure that their view was the correct one. The humans continued enslaving their people, and the brothers became estranged.

Nearly a century passed, but one day, Knives lost his patience and killed a whole town of innocent humans...little did Knives know that one of the twins' people were killed in the cross fire.

Vash couldn't believe that his brother had killed one of their people. In his rage he hunted his brother down, determined to end their argument once and for all. Knives, in his eyes, was irredeemable, and yet when Vash won their fight he stuck to his beliefs and refused to kill him. Instead he created a rocket and blasted his brother to the fifth moon, to live out the rest of his days in isolation. The landing impact destroyed the ship and his brother had no way of returning to the planet.

Weeks later, Vash died from heartbreak. He entrusted his mission to his people, and they created the world as we know it today."

"And the crater...?" Naruto questioned softly.

"…Some say the ship created the crater…others say that Knives created it to remind his brother of what he had done to him and his people, ignorant of the fact that his brother had already passed on."

"...That's...a sad story..." _and so close to the truth it's freakin' scary..._ Naruto thought to himself.

"MmmHmm..." Kakashi hummed in agreement, wondering at his openness about a child's fairytale.


	11. Chapter 11

"Oi, Shikamaru! Long time no see!"

"Mou, Naruto-kun…you're so troublesome."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been hearing some strange rumors…about a devil in red…a humanoid typhoon…"

"Eh he he he…what's any of that got to do with me?"

"Oh nothing…" Shika says as his eyes narrow. "Just that they say he uses a hunk of lost technology…and that he appeared after you...changed."

"Eh he he he? Sou ka?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Mornin' Ino-chan!"

"Morning Naruto-kun."

"Wow! I didn't know your family grew flowers!"

"Really? Who doesn't? The Yamanaka Flower Shop, famous all throughout Hi no Kuni…"

"They're so pretty…!"

"You like flowers, Naruto-kun?"

"Mmmhmm…they're so expressive and meaningful."

"Huh. Who wouldda guessed? Well, you look around, I've got to let my mom know I'm leaving for a mission."

"Alright, Ino-chan." Naruto's bright eyes scan the shop happily, freezing on a small patch in a lonely pot hanging in the sun. Ino returns quickly.

"Okay lets-"

"Ino. These are…"

"Oh. Those? They're sickly. I don't think they're going to last much longer. My father bought the seeds off of an old trader. The man claimed they were from the Great Fall…but, well, if they are, that would sure explain why nothing we do is helping them any. We've tried everything extra water, chakra, sunlight, even artificial lighting supposed to help even the sickliest plants grow strong, but nothing works. Dad doesn't say anything but I know he's disappointed."

"These…are…geraniums…"

"Hmm? What did you call them? They're so old no one knows what they're called. Where did you find their name? We've looked and looked…"

"They're Geraniums."

"…did you want them, Naruto-kun?"

"What? You-you wouldn't mind?"

"We've done everything we could. I'm sure mom and dad won't mind."

"I-I can't just…let me pay for them."

"But they're going to die."

"How much are your most expensive flowers?"

"50 ryo a stem."

"I'll pay that."

"No!"

"Please…these…mean a lot to me. They're priceless, honestly."

"I can't…"

"Then get your mom."

"But Naruto-kun!"

"Then let me pay. Please Ino."

"Fine…"

Three weeks later bright red geraniums sit happily on Naruto's windowsill.

"The Yamanaka's know how to care for flowers…but sometimes you guys just need a little extra love and attention. Needy little buggers aren't you?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Nene, Choji! I got something I want you to try!"

"Eh? What is it Naruto-kun?"

"I call them, 'Doughnuts'!"

"Donatsu? That's hard to pronounce."

"But you know some of the best foods are! Here! Tell me what you think!"

"Hmm…hmm…hmm… … … …"

"…well?"

"…they're really good!"

"Success! Do you think your family will buy the recipe from me? I really don't like having to make them myself every time I want one…"

"You'll have to make some so they can try 'em"

"Of course!" Naruto says pulling eight boxes of a bakers dozen doughnuts from somewhere.

"You were prepared."

"I had hope…"

"Good answer. Alright. Let's go. I can get you in to meet with them now."

"Thanks Choji-kun!"

AN:/Got a cute Halloween special rolling around my head...be on the look out!


	14. Chapter 14

"Good morning giant dog sitting on my windowsill crushing my priceless flowers that took me three weeks to coax into what could be called a passable growth…KIBA!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Tenten-chan!"

"Eh? Who're you again?"

"Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ah, the loud orange-wielding kid. You're not in orange anymore? Meh. Anyway what can I do for ya?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could see if you could attempt to fix this…?" He says pulling out his revolver.

"That's-!" Her eyes go wide and starry. "My dad has things like this locked up in his weapons room…nothing in such good condition though! Is this new? Did you make it yourself?"

"No…it's a…family heirloom."

"I'd love to take it apart!"

"I can show you how if you'd like…"

"Really?"

"Sure…"

"That's so cool!"

"But in exchange I want you to ask your dad if he could fix it for me. It's two inches off from just ten yards…"

"Anything!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Neji! Your fate is Bullshit! It's an excuse you're trying to hide behind! Your ticket to the future is always open!"


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't care who I kill. I won't stop until I kill my brother." There it is! That look in his eyes! What does it mean? It's fury, sadness, disappointment, regret-and it's gone in an instant. The look that says 'If I would kill…' covered up by that goofy grin and squinted eyes. Why?


	18. Chapter 18

A tall blond man in his mid-20s sat at the bar of a small town, laughing, drinking and singing with the locals who were too drunk to care that the never saw him before and would never see him again.


	19. Chapter 19

"Morning Naruto-kun! What are you doing up so early?"

"I thought I'd join you and Gai-sensei on your morning run, if you don't mind."

"Hard Work and Determination are Always Welcome!"

"Oh Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!"

"My eyes! God! That's worse then seeing Millie and Wolfwood drunk and making out in that bar!"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai?"

"What language was that?"

"English. The fruits of many weeks of hard work and determination…"

"Oh Naruto-kun!"

"Gahh! Don't! At this rate it's going to be an Afternoon run!"

"If I do not finish this run before noon I shall-"

"Let's just run already!"

AN:/so it's been a while. Over worked, under paid and all that. Got a multi-part piece brewing for the time-skip era, and the Halloween piece is done and waiting for the right time to be posted. =] As always, let me know what you think. Or Alert the story, I guess.


	20. Chapter 20

"Happy Halloween!"

"What's that, Rem? Another holiday?"

"Why, yes Vash. Halloween is the day to celebrate the life of those who came before us. People all over Earth had special traditions they used to celebrate."

"Really? Why would someone want to celebrate death?"

"Not death, Knives. Life. Being alive and the life and accomplishments of those who passed on."

"What were some of the traditions?"

"Well, one group of people celebrated by cleaning the graveyards, placing flowers and feasting in the joy of life. Another group carved images into gourds, bobbed for apples, and told fortunes."

"What did you do, Rem?"

"Me? Well, when I was a little girl, about your age actually, we dressed up as spooky monsters."

"But why?"

"To scare the real monsters and keep them away."

"Real monsters?"

"Ghosts, werewolves, vampires, goblins…"

"That doesn't make any sense. Those 'monsters' don't really exist."

"Well, really it was so we could go door-to-door and get candy from everyone."

"Aha!"

"Rem…can we dress up too?"

"Of course you can! We all will! What do you want to be, Vash?"

"Well…I don't know, Rem. What would you suggest?"

"Hmm…got it! You, Vash can be a werewolf!"

"What about me?"

"Knives, you can be a vampire!"

"What will you be, Rem?"

"Well…we can't have any duplicates, so…I'll be a ghost of course!"

~NTS~

"Oh, Rem…you never told us you'd really be a ghost…or that werewolves and vampires were mortal enemies..."

"What are you mumbling about, Boss?"

"Hmm? Just thinking about an old holiday I read about the other day."

"A holiday?"

"Does it involve toys?"

"Or candy?"

"Well, yes…" Seeing their wide, expressive and best of all hopeful eyes Naruto comes to an easy decision. "It's a very old tradition…" He starts off almost reluctantly. "…but if we're going to do this we've got to do it properly."

"Of course, Boss! What were you thinking?"

"First, you'll need to gather up all the children…"


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright, Gaki, we've got a mission from Tsunade."

"Alright! What is it? Rescuing a beautiful princess? Beating up a terrible wild animal?"

"No. It's guard duty."

"Are we guarding a beautiful princess?"

"No. We're guarding a little brat, like you."

"Aww…but why?"

"He's the heir to a small but prosperous business. He was in Suna on vacation and we are to escort him back to his hometown."

"Who vacations in Suna?" I mumbled under my breath. "But WHY?"

"The town he's from doesn't speak Japanese. They speak English, the language of seals. I want you to learn it. It'll be a good base if you ever want to learn sealing."

"Can't you teach it to me without a brat in the way?"

"The best and quickest way to learn a language is full-immersion. I'll be leaving you when we get to the town. You'll be on your own for a month. I've got important research to do…"

"Fine, Fine, Ero-Senin."

~NTS

"Okay brat, be on your best behavior."

"Haaaaaiiii."

"Wolfwood-sama, this is my student, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto this is Wolfwood Niko-sama."

"Urufudo…" And he looked like a miniature Wolfwood. Somehow…after all these years passed, genes combined in such a way that the person standing in front of me could have been Nicholas' brother. Creepy.

~NTS~

TWO HOURS…traveled in silence…

"So, Urufudo-sama."

"Hai, Naruto-kun?"

"A-ano…nevermind…" Two hours quickly turned into three days…or would that be slowly?

~NTS~

Look like Wolfwood he may, but act like him he did not. Every time I glanced at him I thought 'my friend…' but then I noticed the surroundings, and his age (God, so young), and know it isn't him. Oh my friend…how I miss you.

~NTS

It took us another two days to get to the village. Turns out it was built over the old sky city. They still had most of the technology up and running, but it was badly in disrepair.

Jiraiya walked us to Wolfwood's house, introduced me and then left. Luckily Wolfwood's family knew Japanese and could 'teach' me easily. I pretended to be a fast learner, so by the end of the week I was 'passably fluent'. I explained that I knew a little somethin'somethin' about technology, giving excuses left and right. It took a few days but eventually they let me fix something small for them. Then they gradually allowed me to fix more and more things until I was working with their plant. In exchange I learned more about the time between Vash's and mine. I learned this Niko Wolfwood was a direct descendant of my old friend and Millie. And surprisingly enough, there was also a descendant of the Old Man who made me my prosthetic arm.

When the time came for me to leave, the town gave me a gift…a red jacket, similar to Vash's old one, but different enough to not have been copied. Must've been fate. Although, I'm almost certain the Old Man's descendant knew something.

Jiraiya was almost surprised at the 'changes' in my character. I decided, while 'learning' the language of sealing, that I could afford to change a little more to be like myself. A perfect mix between Naruto and Vash…or as perfect as humanly possible…

And so begin…Travels with a Hermit.


	22. Chapter 22

Travels with a Hermit Part 2

Naruto pauses as they cross the Great Sand Wall. "July…"

"Is something the matter, Gaki?"

"No, it's nothing, Ero-Senin." He says with a grin, before running to catch up with the hermit.

"Mmmhmm... Expecting something more lavish? Suna is in the middle of a desert, ya know."


	23. Chapter 23

Travels with a Hermit Part 3

"Gaki…where did you learn to do that?"

"Hmm? Learn what, Ero-Senin?"

"All of that. You've never been outta Konoha, but you're taking to the desert like a fish to water."

"Eh? Hehehe… I read that you need to do that in a desert. In a book. Back while I was in the Academy…It really was a great read..."

"Mmmhmm…and you think I don't know you can't read because…?"

"I can too read! I just…never did."

"Okay, gaki, okay."

"Hmph."


	24. Chapter 24

Travels with a Hermit Part 4

"Man I wish this jacket was made from that temperature resistant material we had after the great fall…"

"What was that, bozu?" Jiraiya asks looking up from his 'art'.

"Nothing Ero-Senin. Just thinking out loud."

"Do it quieter next time. I'm trying to concentrate."

"…But if it was Lost Technology back then, ha, it'd be a miracle if it existed now…"

"I said quieter brat."

"Hai, hai."


	25. Chapter 25

Travels with a Hermit Part 5

"Here. Drink up kid." Jiraiya says from his position across from Naruto. Naruto looks into the huge-tiny-shot glass with a small frown. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Naruto says taking the glass into his hand. Oh coincidences. It's the same age, brand, and style as the last time he drank. The time he vowed to never drink ever again. Did a second life count as a part of that vow made on a white couch that stood impossibly undamaged and completely free of dust and debris amidst that ruined town? He sat with a friend as colored confetti rained down around them; he was helpless as that friend finally found his Eden. And it was there, on that couch, next to his friend's corpse that he vowed to never drink a drop of alcohol of any kind.

Jiraiya's voice jars him from his depressing thoughts.

"To survival." He says with a wacky grin. Naruto's plastic smile appears and Jiraiya wonders if it was something he said.

"Survival." Naruto says standing up before pouring the drink out on the floor. After he sets the glass back on the table he makes his way to his hotel room.

Jiraiya doesn't return until morning and when he does there is no trace of the sobbing mass of flesh that he would have found if he had followed his charge back to their room.

AN:/if you saw on my profile I went to Florida to find some inspiration...I found nothing but a cold. This might be the last post in this story for a while, if you have any plot ideas you'd like to see written down, leave a review and I'll see what I can do. It doesn't have to be a TwaH plot, anything Naruto/Vash you can think of, it can even go against something I've already written since technically these are all oneshots.


	26. Chapter 26

AN:/ Thank you Remzal Von Enili (Naruto of the Winds) for this idea! Sorry it took so long to get out, but I wanted to do this properly. So, anyway, on with the story!

-NTS-

"Alright team 7, you've been cleared for a simple c-rank espionage mission. Your target is the former Daimyo of Rice country. You are to watch his manor for three days and report back. This is a no-action mission. If you are discovered you are to pull out immediately. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Hai, Hokage-jiji."

"Don't make me regret this, Naruto."

"I won't let you down."

"I think you mean, 'We won't let you down Hokage-sama.'" Sakura says with a bow.

"Dismissed." They bow and turn from his gaze.

"You are to meet by the Northern gate in an hour, packed for a weeks trip."

Their reply is cut off as the door closes behind them.

"I hope the council isn't letting you bite off more then you can chew." Sarutobi muses to himself as he puffs on his pipe.

-NTS-

The walk was long and boring, even though they made it to Rice country before nightfall. Once they arrived Kakashi taught them 'camping' jutsu. He justified this by saying that they didn't want to stay in the village, since that would draw too much attention...or some such rot. They grumbled about learning mostly useless jutsu, but were secretly glad to be learning anything from the lazy sliver haired man. So they learned small elemental jutsu's...how to start a fire, how to obliterate traces of the fire, how to hide the smoke, how to cover their tracks, how to camouflage their sleeping bags, where to put their food to keep it from wild animals, and other such wilderness necessities.

The first day of their three-day scout, was spent together roaming the boarder of the mansion. They learned how many people were in the house, their positions and relation to the former daimyo. They learned how to hide their chakra, and how to tell where people were when you couldn't see them by extending a thin layer of chakra out from their bodies. Kakashi had them pick the four points that they would be watching. They had to state why they thought those spots would be important to watch, and who would be best suited to watch them. In summary, Kakashi actually taught. And Naruto flourished. He was second to learn all the jutsu, except the fire making one but only because Sasuke already knew it. When they returned to their camp they decided on who would go where.

"Kakashi-sensei should watch the South Front Gate. It's the most heavily guarded and the easiest place to be spotted. You have more experience so you'll be better there." She says turning to her teacher. "Sasuke should watch the East Gate, He's gotten good at the camouflage jutsu and the forest on that side would help blend him in better. I should watch the West Gate because it leads to town, and if I'm spotted I can pretend to be a lost traveler or a villager out looking for herbs."

"What about me?" Naruto asks bouncing.

"You...should watch the North Side."

"But...there's no gate there."

"Exactly. If you watch the North Side there's no way you could mess this up."

"Rrrrrrggggh!" Naruto plays his part, lunging for her.

"Now Naruto, what Sakura means to say is, that watching the North Side is very important. We need all of our bases covered, and we wouldn't want anyone sneaking up on us from the back unnoticed. We can't afford to leave anywhere unguarded. Right, Sakura-chan."

"Hai, sensei."

"Mmm...Well, okay I guess..."

"Good it's settled. Sasuke will take the East, Sakura the West, Naruto the North, and I'll cover the South."

"Hai."

"Now get some rest."

-NTS-

The thing I really hated about the North Side was that it was so far from both the East and West Gates. The South Gate was the main entrance, and the East Gate was about a quarter of a mile from it. The West Gate was just over a quarter of a mile from the South Gate, and the East and West Gates were about equally far from each other. But the North Side was about a mile away from the East gate, a little less then a mile from the West gate which means it was well over a mile from the North Gate. Did I mention this place was huge?

My worry was well founded on the second day of our independent watch, the third, and final day of our three-day mission. The manor was on the top of a Mountain. It wasn't high enough for a constant layer of snow, but wasn't anywhere near small enough to be called anything less then a Mountain (Yes with a capital 'M'). The South Gates road leads to a major business trade route, while the West Gate's road lead to a prosperous farming village about halfway down the Mountain. Samurai, coming and going in regular predictable patterns, frequented the East Gate's path. The lonely abandoned North Side had a well-worn path along the edge of the eight-foot fence, most likely from the patrol that passed by every half hour. There was about ten feet of clearing from the edge of the worn path, and then a small line of trees before the plateau dropped off into a steep valley. About a thousand yards down the Mountainside there was a huge worn clearing. Its purpose was unclear and when we investigated it the first day it was shrugged off as a dried up lakebed. There was a path about five feet wide that ran from the bottom of the lakebed to a river at the bottom of the valley. We deduced this was a tributary that only came into use during the rainy months.

Well, I was bored, sitting around and counting the time by the passing of the guards so I made a Kagebunshin and began sneaking down to the clearing. When I finally arrived my "Oh-shit-somethings-about-to-be-destroyed-and-it's-going-to-be-blaimed-on-you" sense started prickling in the back of my mind. But I was in the middle of a forest; the only 'something' of any value was the Daimyo's manor at the top of the mountain. I didn't think if I was being attacked, that I'd run UP the mountain, instead of DOWN the mountain, so I ignored it. Remind me not to do that again, okay?

So there I am, running around playing Detective-Ninja when I heard a strange "slooshing" sound. I glanced around cautiously cause that sense I told you about was getting more persistent now. Looking down I noticed a HUGE scale lying in the lake bed. I picked it up and examined it closely, ignoring my senses when all the sudden the "slooshing" turned into a grating sound. I glanced toward the river to see a giant snake making it's way towards me. Atop his head stood a tall, pale man with long black hair and some strange purple cord wrapped around his waist. My panic sense was now going crazy and the destruction sense was more of a 'you-waited-too-long,-it's-inevitable-now'. I jumped quickly into the tree line hoping against all common sense that I wasn't spotted. Thinking quickly I made a clone and dispersed him so the clone watching the North Side would know to book it the hell out of there. The Man's destination was obvious and we were under non-interference orders. In the second it took me to process the hour and a half of watching the guards pass, the Man atop the snake was no longer atop the snake. He was standing on the far end of the clearing, the closest he could be to the Manor without being in a tree. He looked at the snake and said:

"Get rid of our guest."

Goosebumps covered my skin.

-NTS-

"Sasuke. Naruto missed the last check in. Since you're closer to his point, please go make sure he isn't sleeping on the job or something."

"Hai."

-NTS-

In the time it took you to read that, I'd had my ass handed to me...by a fuckin' snake! Okay...so maybe it took a little longer then that, but definitely by the time Sasuke learned I wasn't at my post, I'd had my ass handed to me by a snake. I was just about to get swallowed alive when a thought struck me...the Angel Arm!

I discovered, after my brother's death, that as long as I was the one who called on it, it would obey me. I could call it up and put it back without firing it...or an ounce of pain! And with practice I could vary the amount of energy put into it to vary the explosion size. I did all of my testing out in the desert while I was trying to use the last of my energy...anyway, my point is the Angel Arm was my last hope!

So I whipped out my gun and began concentrating. The light forms, the cover pops off...the black energy quickly forms a perfect sphere around the catalyst...light floods the area...the gun fuses with my arm...and grows into it's true proportions. The snake paused, warily, eying the strange thing pointed at it. A gun made to fire pure physical energy... I made careful observations as to the Snakes weight, height, mass, length, and calculated out just how much energy it would take to destroy it and nothing else...BOOM!

-NTS-

"Naruto's not at his post..." Sasuke says into his walkie-talkie.

"Roger that. I'll be there as quick as I can. Sakura, hold your position. Stay alert. Sasuke, wait for my arrival."

"Hai."

"Hn."

Sasuke wondered what the dobe could be doing. He wandered into the shallow tree line as the guards made their way past. He glanced over the edge of the plateau and saw a giant snake in the dried up lakebed. It appeared to be approaching someone in red...Red? Naruto! The snake opened it's gaping maw and was about to swallow the dobe whole, when Naruto pulled out that silver piece of his...the snake hesitated and Sasuke watched with bated breath, Sharingan spinning...Kakashi HAD told him to wait for his arrival...

-NTS-

The ground rumbles under Kakashi's feet. Worried, he pickes up his pace. He locates his students fairly easily. Sasuke had lost his concentration and his chakra's flaring like crazy. Naruto...is beat to a pulp and lookes absolutely exhausted, barely able to stand on his own two feet. And there's something...different about the blond...that's it! There's a patch of pitch-black hair peaking out at the bottom in the back of his blond locks.

"Naruto...what happened?"

"Kakashi...sensei..." Naruto says warily turning to face them. "There was this giant snake...and a man. The man went up to he Daimyo's manor and the snake was ordered to kill me...but this four tailed fox came out of nowhere and dragged the snake back towards the river. It was really weird...I wonder if HE had anything to do with it?"

"What? Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke yells indignant. "He's lying! There was no fox! He-"

"Sasuke. Be quiet."

"But Sensei!"

"Go find Sakura. We need to regroup and get out of here."

"But Sensei! He's LYING!"

"Sasuke. That was an order."

"Hn. Stupid fucking spider. Who does he think he is anyway?" Sasuke mumbles to himself loud enough for us to hear it loud and clear.

Naruto watches him go with worried eyes.

-NTS-

Stupid Naruto. Lying about that power. Stupid Kakashi for believing him. Him over me! They're just fucking spiders trying to eat all the butterflies. Filthy human trash. I'll get that power. It'll be mine eventually. First I'll kill my brother...then all the other spiders crawling around on this planet. That's it, I'll make an Eden so beautiful, so perfect...just you watch!

-NTS-

When Kakashi and I reach Sasuke and Sakura, silence reigns. Kakashi clears his throat and everyone glances at him.

"Everything appears to have calmed down. Now, we can either continue our mission, or we can return to Konoha."

"Sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Either way, don't you think we should find out what that man did first?"

"That's...actually a good idea, Naruto."

"Harrumph."

They all extended their senses into the manor...only to feel nothing.

"What does it mean Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks trembling. "There were dozens of people in there...where'd they go?"

Kakashi is silent for a moment then, "We need to look inside."

I _look_ at him. "They're probably dead." I warn my teammates before they have a chance to put the camouflage jutsu up. Sakura looks nervous. Sasuke, indifferent, and Kakashi's surprised at my insight. "I mean, that guy with the snake was dangerous looking. If I'd had to fight him, I'm sure I would have been dead before you even noticed I was gone. The snake itself kicked my ass...and he wouldn't have snuck in the back if he had good intentions..."

"Naruto's probably right." Kakashi says somberly. "You don't have to go inside if you don't want to." Sasuke just 'hn'ed and I've already got the Jutsu up. Sakura looks indecisive before gathering her courage and putting up the jutsu. Sasuke follows suit and Kakashi nods.

We stick together, for the most part. What no one knew was that I had already sent clones ahead to scout out the manor. Bodies littered the house. The cook lay dead in the kitchen; the butler by the door, and the former Daimyo was found brutally torn apart in his bed. Mercenaries and Samurai were spread all throughout. No one touched anything and we quickly left back towards Konoha.

-NTS-

Stupid Naruto bitched and moaned until he could get a bathroom break, and I followed him. A clone walked up to him and handed him another gun before disappearing. Naruto examined it closely before putting it in his bag. I could feel my eyes narrow into slits before I angrily walk back to the team, leaving Naruto to pee.

-NTS-

I wandered off from the group, claiming the good old bathroom excuse. I could feel Sasuke's eyes on me, but my clone was exhausted and didn't have the energy to go much further. He handed me the gun, Knives' gun and popped out of existence. I held the gun for a moment, memories plaguing me, Sasuke's recent use of the word spider and his reaction towards the Angel arm...it was...disturbing to say the least... Could he be? The snap of a twig broke me from my thoughts. With a shrug I shoved the gun into my backpack and after it was back in place, I pulled the zipper to my pants down. I heard Sasuke retreat back to the rest of the team and sighed. This could be a problem.

-NTS-

A few hours later they stopped just into fire country to take a rest. It had been a long day, first being bored with watch duty, then being scared senseless, the death and carnage that was the Daimyos manor, and then the long walk back to Konoha...although Naruto's wounds had healed, he was still exhausted, and had been walking the last stretch half asleep. They used their camping Jutsu and were asleep very quickly. Kakashi kept watch.

-NTS-

_Hn. And he calls himself a ninja. Any ninja that can be taken out by a sleeping jutsu while on guard duty is pathetic._ Sasuke thinks as he sneaks over to Naruto's bag. Inside is his ticket to power. The gun...his gun...

Naruto wakes five minutes later with a start.

-NTS-

Something was off...I glanced over to Kakashi's post, but he's asleep. Sakura was as well, but Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. A thought struck me and I quickly checked my bag to see Knives' gun gone...So Sasuke had stolen it and run...why did he spare us...me? The only thing Kniv-Sasuke, could want with that gun was destruction. I had to stop him. So I left our sleeping instructor and followed Sasuke's obvious trail, obliterating mine as I went along. Did this child learn nothing? Or was it on purpose? Did he want me to follow him? Was he leading me out, away from the others so he could kill me? Would I be able to stop him again? This time I didn't have Meryl and Millie to fall back upon. This time I really was all alone.

Worrying was getting me nowhere. I picked up my pace and reached him in no time at all. So distracted was I, that I didn't notice that I'd been followed till much later...

The gun goes off, wasting bullets. There go five whole salmon sandwiches...

"Sasuke." He twists around, surprised. Not expecting me then. Geez is he stupid? He points the gun at me and I grin sardonically, ah, positions almost reversed. At least I know he wasn't expecting me. Maybe he doesn't know I'm-

"Naruto."

"Sasuke." I say slowly. "That's mine."

"But it isn't! You stole it from the former Daimyo of Rice Country, didn't you?"

"Are you telling or asking, Sasuke?"

"Why'd you lie about this to Kakashi?" He asks shaking the gun on 'this'.

"That's not any of your damn business, Sasuke-teme."

"Yes it is! You've lied so much to him! There was no fox to come save you! You used your gun to kill that snake! I saw you! You can't fool me like you did Sensei!"

"Sasuke..."

"Shut up! You lying filth! When I find my brother I'll KILL HIM! With this! And if you take another step closer I'll use it like you did this afternoon!"

"Sasuke, the Angel arm-"

"It's time I've gotten my revenge, brother." He spits.

"Sasuke!" I can feel him gathering his energy. Oh lord, this is going to hurt. I wince and close my eyes, accepting the inevitable...a moment passes...nothing changes. I peak open an eye...Sasuke's face turns red.

I laugh.

"I-it's not funny! Damnit! Why isn't it working! I'm gathering chakra just like you did!" I fall to the ground clutching my sides.

"I-I'm so-" _relieved_. I know my laughing's moved into hysterics, but I can't seem to stop. I can't believe I thought Sasuke was Knives! It's just too funny for words! Sasuke's gun is out of bullets so he comes over and kicks me in the side.

"Why didn't it work?" He asks angrily glaring at the gun like it did something wrong.

"It's a...Kekkei genkai." I say as my laughter subsides.

"But you thought it might work for me..."

"I'm an orphan, dumbass. I don't know who my parents are. For all I know mum was an Uchiha and she's why I can use it."

"No way."

"Yes way. Now, can I have it back?" He glares at it some more.

"I could still have use of it..."

"Tell you what, I'll make you a gun that won't remind you of your failure here tonight, if you promise not to use it against me or anyone in Konoha. I'll even teach you to shoot."

"Well...I suppose that'll be alright..." He says tossing it onto my chest. "Let's hurry up and get back to camp."

"Why _was_ sensei asleep?"

"I put a sleeping jutsu on him." I freeze.

"There's no way..." Looking back over the last half hour...I _had_ been followed...but why hadn't he interfered? Was he...observing me?

-NTS-

The rest of the trip home ran smoothly. There weren't any more giant snake or crazy bandits, no more clones bringing me potentially dangerous items, and Sasuke kept his kleptomaniac hands to himself.

A few days later Jiraiya begged me to go with him on a training trip. All that was left was getting the Hokage's approval. We'd be gone for a week and I'd learn all the pervy-sage's ultra-secret jutsu...or so he told me. I didn't believe him for a second, but spending time with someone who knew my parents would be nice.

"I'll approve," The gray haired man says leaning back in his char. "But one thing you and Jiraiya must realize is that Team 7 comes first. If they receive a mission and I think you'll be a necessary asset, I'm going to request they retrieve you."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I wouldn't _dream_ of putting them at so severe a disadvantage, Hokage-jiji."

"Of course you wouldn't." He says with a smile. "Your week begins tomorrow."

"Domo."

-NTS-

Three days later team 7 gets an out of town mission in the area Jiraiya said he'd be training Naruto.

"Your first objective is to retrieve Naruto. Once he's with you, you may proceed with your mission. Is that understood?"

"But why Hokage-sama?"

"Teams are in threes for a reason, Sakura-chan."

"We understand, Hokage-sama." Kakashi says mildly glaring at the pink haired Kunoichi. Questioning the Hokage when he's in one of his 'teamwork' or 'the will of fire' moods is never a good idea.

-NTS-

The next day Team 7, minus Naruto, arrives at the small peaceful village. They check into a hotel and begin the search for the Sanin and their elusive teammate. They find them near a river, 3 miles south of the town. Naruto's standing on the water, he flashes through some hand signs and a small whirlpool begins forming a few feet from where he's standing. Jiraiya looks on with pride and approval.

"Now. How could you combine the two? Remember you're creating a waterspout."

"If I begin with the whirlpool and then use the first jutsu to pull it up...?"

"That's one way. But consumes way too much time, while you're casting the second jutsu your enemy will be able to take advantage. There's a simpler way. Think of the hand signs as seals, since that's what they are...you can cut and paste them as needed..."

"Sorry to interrupt." Kakashi says taking a few steps forward.

"I take it you need him for a mission, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asks, his facial expressions closing off somewhat.

"Yes. The Hokage 'okay'ed extra time afterwards for your training trip."

"Alright. You heard him bozu. Let's head back to town for now. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can get back to work."

"Hai, Ero-Sennin." The walk back to town was silent.

Well...it would have been if Naruto had stopped theorizing about how to combine the seals to make it both swirl and rise to make a waterspout. Jiraiya encouraged his questions and so everyone was stuck listening to them ramble on until eventually they slipped into some geek-code. Kakashi recognized the accent, connecting that Naruto had spoken this 'language' on numerous, strange, unconnected occasions. He continued trying to piece everything together, with little success, until they (finally) reached the town.

Jiraiya went off to do his thing, and Team 7 decided on a lunch break.

-NTS-

I was quiet as we ate, only half listening to our mission assignment. My thoughts were stuck on the waterspout.

"There's a swordsman..." Kakashi's voice mumbles. "Terrorizing the town...our mission to...located to the north...must be careful...listening, Naruto?"

"Of course I'm listening, Kakashi-sensei. There's a dangerous swordsman terrorizing the town. His base of operations is north of the town and it's our mission to bring him in for questioning. We need to be extra careful because Intel thinks he's one of the seven swordsman of the Mist, like Zabuza was."

"I'll be damned. You were listening."

"Of course I was." I say with a foxy grin. The table falls silent as we continue with our meals...if I put the ram seal next to the monkey seal and then...yes that might work...

-NTS-

Since the town was reputed to have the worst tasting water this side of Mist no one noticed our water was tampered with. We managed to make it all the way to the enemy's hideout before falling prey to whatever was in our drinks. Sakura was first, probably because she had guzzled the water down, saying something about filling her stomach so she could eat less. Just as Kakashi realizes what's going on, it's too late. He was going to tell us to pull out, immediately, but before he could open his mouth he and Sasuke both were paralyzed. I worry about this for a moment before I too can no longer move.

A tall man steps from the shadows. His long silver hair nearly reaches the floor and the sword at his waist is almost as long as he was tall. Menace radiated off him in waves. Sasuke and Sakura pass out from fear. He gloats about how smart he is, how perceptive he is to notice Konoha ninja after him. I was thinking he was more paranoid then perceptive and that we were a three man Genin cell not hunter nin. He orders his henchmen to take us to the main room and they drag us, none too carefully, to the specified area. When we get there, I begin to notice a faint tingling sensation in my hands and feet. I look over to Kakashi, but he shows no signs of being able to move. Sasuke and Sakura are still out cold.

The man tells us he's one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. Hah, as if we didn't have our own intelligence about him. By the time he's revealed his super secret evil plan my hands and feet aren't tingling anymore. The feeling has moved up to my chest, stomach and back and I'm sure by the time he's decided what he's going to do with us, that I'll be ready to kick some butt. I glance over to Kakashi, but he's still not even twitching. A few minutes later I take in a slow steady breath and am glad to feel my muscles in working order. The swordsman, he told us his name (Seth or Roth or something but I wasn't really paying attention) finally decides to kill us (well duh, what did he think he was going to, let us go? I suppose one can always hope). Perfect. He chooses to kill me first be cause I seem to be a disgrace amongst fighters. 'Really?' he mocks. 'What fighter runs around in a bright red coat in the middle of summer while on a mission?' Too bad he doesn't know Red in the language of flowers symbolizes unyielding determination.

Just as he moves towards me, I surprise him by whipping out a kunai and slamming it into his arm. I was going for his hand, but at least I didn't hit his heart, or neck, or anywhere else that would kill him. He jumps back and growls in pain and anger. I smirk, glad to have gotten a hit in my split second of surprise. He pulls out his sword and I gulp. It's even longer and pointer then I thought. My little Kunai seems pathetic in comparison...five minutes later It's all I can do to just stand on my feet and dodge the bastard. At this point I'm trying to buy some time until Kakashi's poison wears off. I take a second to see if he's showing any signs of movement, but his eyes are wide and full of fear...probably for my safety. I can't even tell if his hands are tingling, and I bet he's so worried he wouldn't notice even if they were. I've got several scratches and cuts along my arms and legs. My hands are bloody from doing flips to get away and pushing off the glass and rock covered floor. Really, we're inside, you'd think they'd clean their hideout a bit more often. I'm covered in sweat and blood and although the smaller cuts have healed I'm feeling woozy from the blood loss. Sephy laughs at me and congratulates me on lasting this long. I close my eyes with a sigh. I really can't keep going like this. I sway lightly and a heavy thump on my thigh opens my eyes wide. Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner? Because it's my life I'm whittling away, I suppose. But if it's just a little I should be fine...

-NTS-

Jiraiya sat snuggled in between two beautiful ladies with four firm gems peaking out curiously at him. A glass of sake was in his hand and a half empty bottle sat on the table in front of him. Normally at this point he'd be working on his fourth bottle but something was bothering him...something didn't feel right...it was wrong and driving him nuts! With a murmured apology he gets up, pays for his drink and tips the ladies before stumbling out onto the street. Something about their mission was bothering him. He was worried and couldn't enjoy himself when it was poking him in his brain every thirty seconds. He'd go check on them, assure himself that everything was fine, and then he'd come back and spend a ton of money on women and booze. Yes that sounded absolutely perfect.

-NTS-

I take another, hopeful glance at Kakashi-sensei, but he's still paralyzed. I can see his fingers (FINALLY) twitching but it's going to be another ten minutes, at least, before he's capable of movement, and I don't think I can last that long.

With a suffering sigh, I pull out my piece and take aim. Just a little energy, we need him alive after all...the transformation begins and a familiar, unexpected, voice's gasp jerks my attention away from my aim and I realize half a second too late that I've lost my grip on the little Physical energy I had started putting into the gun. My "Oh-shit-you've-done-it-now" sense starts screaming at me as the energy moves in the only direction it can...out. It seems my 'no-aiming' has managed to hit the houses main support...and did I mention it was a three-story house? No? Well it is...was.

Jiraiya moves quickly and grabs our target. I book it out of there and Kakashi's motor skills are finally (magically) back. (Just what game is that lazy bastard playing?) My arm returns to normal as I'm running and I inconspicuously slip my gun back into its holster. With the Samurai out of the way my sensei's have moved their focus to me...I can feel their eyes examining every visible inch of my skin. More then once they check my eyes. And if that wasn't annoying enough, something feels...off.

-NTS-

"Was it a dream?" Kakashi whispers to Jiraiya.

"I think, Kakashi-kun*, that the exploded house says otherwise."  
>(*used to be slightly condescending.)<p>

"I think you're right. We need some answers." Just as they open their mouths to question the blond, the boy passes out. "D'ya think he did it on purpose?"

"To avoid answering questions? Of course."

A girly shriek from the destroyed house pulls their attention away from their mysterious student.

"Crap. Sasuke. Sakura." Kakashi mumbles to himself almost panicking.

"You really are a bad teacher. How'd you forget about half your team? Really Kakashi?"

"Don't panic Sasuke, Sakura! I'll have you out in just a minute!" Kakashi calls while biting his thumb. A few hand seals later, Pakkun sits obediently at his feet. "Please go find my students locations, and let me know where they are." The dog barks and trots off. Kakashi sighs while Jiraiya laughs.

Once Sakura's paralysis finally wears off, they begin the long journey home.

Jiraiya, being the bigger, stronger, bad-er of the two adults, is forced to carry Mr. Seperoto while Kakashi carries Naruto. Hours later the gates of their beloved home come into view.

Kakashi takes Naruto to the hospital, he's got sever chakra exhaustion and his arm's been rubbed raw. They don't expect a full recover for a week, at least.

Jiraiya takes the prisoner and Kakashi's students to the prison. They learn how to check a person into the jail after a mission. Once they are done there they make their way to the Hokage's office. Kakashi, surprisingly enough, is waiting at the door.

-NTS-

"So that's what happened?" The Hokage asks puffing on his pipe. "Congratulations Team 7, your mission is complete. You are dismissed."

Sasuke and Sakura bow and leave. Kakashi and Jiraiya stay behind to report more.

"His arm turned into a gun you say? And it brought down a three-story house? Hmm..."

"Hokage-sama?" Kakashi questions carefully.

"Let us go visit the child."

"But sir, he's not supposed to even wake for at least three days. Sever chakra exhaustion-"

"I think he'll surprise you, Kakashi."

-NTS-

When they arrive, the hospital is in chaos.

"Just, WHAT, is going on in here?" The Hokage asks drawing everyone to a standstill.

"Oh! Hokage-sama! The De-Uzumaki brat's gone! We're searching the whole hospital as we speak, but so far he's nowhere to be found. And it seems he's left us a present…a 'mural' on the observatory windows. If you can even consider that shit, art." She says mumbling the last bit to herself.

"Hmm. Kakashi, go find Iruka. He knows Naruto's hiding places best. Jiraiya, start looking!"

"Hai." They chorus as they turn to leave the building.

Kakashi dashes off but Jiraiya sighs.

"He's already ruined my day once...why waste anymore time? If he weren't mostly okay, he wouldn't have made it out of the hospital, and wouldn't have left that gift. Besides who said that he's hiding from them? He's probably just in his apartment...bah. Woman's bath here I come!" He mumbles to himself before giggling like a maniac.

-NTS-

Hours later, Naruto's still in his room, munching on a box of 32 delicious glazed goodies. The ninja running around outside looking for him don't bother him at all...

-NTS-

AN:/Alright! It's a little over 13 pages in Word and well over my 5k minimum I set for myself to please those of you asking for longer chapters. Again, Thank you Remzal Von Enili for the request. I've got a few more small pieces planned thanks to some brainstorming, but if you've got a request, feel free to shoot me a message. I can't guarantee it'll be as long as this piece, but I sure will try. R&R and let me know if you see any mistakes.  
>YR<p> 


	27. Chapter 27

"Kakashi has reported that Naruto's been acting different…" The Sadaime mused, looking out over the village. "...his attire change…the lost technology he uses when provoked…Jiraiya has noticed strange things too…in Suna particularly." He pauses to look at the Hokage mountain. "Oh Yondaime…does he know?"

The Sandaime had been alive for a long time. He could remember the Nidaime and the stories that were told to the children. Stories of a time when deserts covered the planet and Angels walked among men. A time when it was every man woman and child for themselves, a time when legends were born and everyone died young.

When Arashi came to him telling him of a distant past, a legacy left dormant and new events about to unfold, he wasn't sure if he was to be believed…as a matter of fact, he worried his already chosen successor was insane…but the young legend brought him proof, he had shown the Sandaime the impossible. And Arashi had continued to theorize that every so often someone in the family was born with their original ancestors memories just lying in wait to be unlocked. Sometimes they were revealed, others they stayed hidden. When the Sandaime questioned Arashi as to his motive for revealing his family secrets to him, he received quite a shock.

"Kushina…is pregnant."

"That's wonderful news, Arashi!" He had crowed to his depressed successor. "…but why are you not overjoyed at the news?"

"I…have a feeling we won't be around to watch him grow, Sandaime-sama."

"What do you mean, Arashi-kun? Is it-?"

"Mmm..." And then Kushina died giving birth and the Yondaime sacrificed himself sealing the 9-tailed beast into his own son. The son whose father thought he would be the one born with the memories…the son who was now acting strangely, and more different then anything he could have imagined.

"He's special, jiji." Arashi said reverently while holding his child in his arms.

"All parents think their children are, Arashi-kun."

"But my Naruto's truly special…"

"You have no idea, Arashi-kun." The Sandaime muses to his succeeding predecessor. "Perhaps it's time I brought Naruto-kun in for a talk..."


	28. Chapter 28

Naruto growled. He was quite upset. He had a powdered doughnut that absolutely had to be eaten today, within the next few hours preferably, and he didn't have any milk. It was just about midnight and none of the stores were open. He loved doughnuts but he preferred his cake powdered doughnuts with milk...but he couldn't waste a bite of heaven! He paid for that doughnut, and he'd be shamed if he couldn't manage to choke the thing down, with or without that wholesome goodness. Suddenly his three minute timer goes off, reminding him about his _other_ midnight snack. A light bulb goes off in his head. He looks over at his beef ramen with a grin. Since he doesn't have milk...why not?

-NTS-

AN:/So I know I'm a little later then what I promised in the last chapter/on my profile, but yeah, it's still Tuesday somewhere, right? This story is not abandoned or finished or over and done with, I still have a piece or two in my brain and they'll get out, eventually. If you have any thing you want to see, leave it in a comment and I'll see what I can do with it, since my inspiration is drying up. I suppose I could just write a continuation of the sub-plot I've got peaking out in a few chapters, but I don't quite know where that's going (if it's even going anywhere). Anyway, reviews are highly appreciated, and will be reciprocated with longer, more meaningful chapters...so leave a review!


	29. Chapter 29

The sky was blue, the grass was green, and we were finally on the planet we were re-modeling after Earth. Trees and flowers grew in a wide circle all around us, Knives and Rem lay sprawled out on a cotton blanket, exhausted from the tickle-fight that ended moments ago. I was sitting up on my elbows; grin splitting my face at the happy picture in front of me. Surrounding us were the other people, people who only recently came out of cryo-sleep, they were sitting, eating, talking, laughing, just enjoying the wonderful summer day. Their chatter filled the air, a stark difference from picnic's in the Hollo-room. A small feast lay before us, consisting of all our favorite foods, Rem's doughnuts, Knives' yakisoba, and my fruit with cheese. We were celebrating the final installation of the plants, living on this previously uninhabited planet would be a cinch with our friends helping us along the way. My arms finally collapsed under my weight, but my grin didn't leave my face...peace...perfection...I should have known it was too good to be true.

"Happy...day...Kni...ash!"

"Hmm?" I hum, hardly listening, instead focusing on the play of the leaves in the sky, the sun lighting them into a brilliant emerald.

"Wake...sleepy...!" I glance over to Rem to see what she wants, since for some reason I can't hear her very well.

"Come on, Vash!" Knives whines. I twist my head in the opposite direction to see what Knives' wants. "It's time to wake up!" His lips move. Wake up? Wasn't I already awake? Slowly the tree above me fades to black, Knives' face disintegrates like a sand dune in the wind, not that I had ever seen real sand before. My eyes open to see Knives' face looming over me; I can see a fuzzy, grinning Rem outside my focus. "Finally!" Knives cheers. "Took you long enough!"

"Happy Birthday, Vash!" Rem calls drawing my attention to the wrapped gifts in her hands.

"Birthday?" I ask, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Yes Vash! It's officially been 365 days since I found you two!"

"Why is that such an odd number?" Knives asks, nose playfully upturned.

"That's how many days it took the Earth to revolve around it's sun." Rem replies giggling.

"Why couldn't it be an nice number, even 350 would be better!" He questions as Rem and I trade grins.

"Who cares how many days its been? We get presents?!" I ask, excitedly pushing Knives off my bed and onto the floor where he lands in a lump.

"Vash!" He whines, trying to untangle himself from my blankets. I laugh lightly.

Later that day, after presents had been opened and cake doughnuts had been eaten, we sat enjoying each others company on a polymer blanket in the Hollo-room.

"I had this amazing dream this morning..." I begin lightly, almost just musing to myself. "We were finally at our destination, and the plants had been successfully introduced to the planet. We were celebrating the success of the mission, and all the people were out of cryo-sleep. There were trees-real trees, as tall as this room stretching out above us...it was so peaceful..."

"Maybe you were seeing a glimpse of the future..." Rem suggests with a smile. "You could be clairvoyant."

"No way!" Knives play-whines. "If either of us is clairvoyant, it would have to be me!"

"Then I get to be telekinetic!" I reply eagerly, knowing Knives' response.

"Wait! No fair! That one's better!" Knives pauses at the knowing grin on my face, and all three of us burst into laughter.

"Well, boys." Rem says as both our faces warp into protesting, quivering, puppy-dog eying masses. We know what that tone means. "Time for bed."

"Come on, Rem! It's our special day! Can't we stay up a bit longer?" I ask, eyes wide, face in full pout-mode.

"Yeah, Rem! It's our birthday! It only happens once in too-many-to-count days!" Knives pleads, lining up next to me, hoping to double the cute-effect.

"Well..." She 'hem's, glancing from one face to the other. "I don't know...growing boy's need their sleep..."

"Just a half hour!" Knives says before I elbow him in the stomach.

"Just an hour!" I correct.

"Just an hour!" He repeats, grinning at the correction.

"I suppose...an hour can be arranged, but if you do stay up, it'd better be doing something productive." Knives and I share a look.

"Homework?" We spit together, almost disgusted.

"Yes, homework."

"I suppose I'll be going to bed then." I say, beginning to march off to our room.

"I guess,...I'll do the homework." Knives pouts.

Rem's laughter pulls us up short. Knives and I share another smile as Rem pulls us onto the couch to watch old movies...we end up staying up a lot later then planned, but Rem falls asleep on the couch, so there's no one to make us go to bed. Eventually we're curled on either side of her, grinning at each other over our master plan.

"She falls for it every time." I whisper to him as my eyes close.

"Or maybe we fall for it every time." He mumbles through a yawn.

-NTS-

My eyes open slowly, as the memory fades back away from my immediate level of awareness. The sun peaking into the room startles me, as usually I was up before the dawn. I rush around the room, grabbing clothing and weapons and wadding them into a bundle that gets tossed on the bathroom floor. My nightclothes come off as I hop in the shower, done before my limited supply of hot water runs out. I'm dressed, fed, and brushing my teeth before I catch a glimpse of the calendar out of the corner of my eye. The last day crossed off was October 9th...which makes today the 10th...the only day most ninja get off, which is why nobody came to wake me up for being late. Almost in slow motion the toothbrush falls from my mouth as I spit the paste into the sink. A quick rinse as the adrenaline fades and before I know it, I'm back in pajamas buried deep in my blankets, ready for Morpheus to take me away again, back to that happier time.

A few hours later, a knock at the door wakes me. My head's heavy, the room is unbearably hot and my eyes just don't want to stay open. Why is it that sleeping makes you sleepy? I slowly stumble my way to the door, body moving like led, and I'm sure I knocked over a table or two somewhere along my journey. The knocking starts up again, making my head pound. I didn't think I had a headache, but apparently I do.

"Yes?" I snap as I tug the door open, a stupid thing to do considering what day it was. Luckily for me it was just Sakura, who stared at me for two minutes before I lost patience and closed the door in her face, not the nicest thing to do, but it's not a good day for me. The day I was born, just so happens to be the day my parents died, the day the Kyuubi attacked, and the day the Kyuubi was sealed inside me, so yeah, October tenth is not a good day for me. I slump over to the couch, too tired to attempt to make my way through the maze that is my apartment.

I'm lightly dozing, half-memories and conversations swirling around in my head, before Sakura gets the courage to start knocking again.

"Yes?" I slur, trying to stay asleep so the headache doesn't comeback.

"Uh...Naruto?" She yells from the other side of the door.

"It's open..." I mutter waving my hand lethargically, although the closed door makes the gesture pointless. She turns the handle slowly, and peaks her head in.

"I just uhm..."

"Yes?" I ask for the third time, wishing she would just hurry up and leave me to my misery.

"Iwantedtoinviteyoutodinner tonightatIchiraku's?" She says so quickly it takes me a minute to decipher her coded message.

"Dinner?" I ask somewhat more awake then before. "With you? You're paying?" I ask for clarification, as I push myself up into a sitting position. Her head's still the only thing in my line of sight, eyes darting all around my (surprisingly) clean apartment. She nods quickly, obviously wondering about my demeanor. I don't even know what's wrong myself...too much energy wasted in such a small span of time I suppose, I think blowing a black lock from my face. My stomach reminds me it hasn't been fed since that quick breakfast this morning with a loud angry growl. "I suppose that's okay." I say blushing. "...When are we leaving?"

"As soon as you're ready." She says more confidently, taking a few steps into the room.

"Right. You wait here. I'll be dressed in a minute." I say pulling myself to my feet.

-NTS-

I try to put on my usual happy face, which is surprisingly easy to do on an empty stomach. I suppose it might have something to do with one of my peers caring about my birthday. I'm sure she didn't ask today of all days for a random reason, she's smarter than that. Although I do have to wonder who put her up to it, and what exactly she's getting out of it. Meh, way to ruin my good mood, but my mask doesn't slip once we stepped out of my apartment. The cold and angry glares follow me through the town, harsher today then most days. Sakura seems oblivious, only focused on her mission, as I'm now sure that's exactly what it is. Get me to Ichiraku's, what for? I don't know...It makes me suspicious, but I know I can get myself out of any situation that may arise...I don't know how good our teamwork will be after I've had an attempted beating with Sakura blindly leading the way, but I suppose I'll just have to keep my eyes open for anything suspicious.

Ichiraku's is surprisingly quiet given what day it is, the loud contrasting bars and restaurants surrounding it, make it seem even more out-of-place.

"Are they even open?" I ask warily, eying the dimly lit interior.

"I'm sure they are." Sakura says from beside me. Her assurance doesn't put my mind at ease, I slowly tense up, ready to react at a moments notice. My eyes scan the area again, they're open, but it's quiet, much too quiet. I wonder who's waiting inside for me. Hopefully Ichiraku-san and Ayame-chan are alright...

"I'll be awfully upset if you've gotten my hopes up and they're closed after all." I say playfully, covering my anxiety easily. We approach and I lift the curtain, heading in, leaving it up for Sakura. Even if she has set me up, I suppose I can't just let her be hurt. Just as she steps in the lights brighten and there's a sudden rush of movement that leaves my head spinning and my heart pounding.

"Surprise!" Several voices call at once. "Happy birthday, Naruto!" They cheer in unison so perfect it's almost creepy. My eyes widen as the tension in my body melts away, dropping my hands with the gun and kunai to my sides. I cover my slip-up quickly putting them away before laughing in surprise. The elder shinobi are surprised at my impulse reaction, honestly, if my reflexes were any worse someone may have ended up hurt.

It seemed as though all of Konoha were there. Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, Sakura. Gai, Tenten, Lee, Neiji. Kurunai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata. Asuma, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino. Hokage-jiji, Konohamaru. Ichiraku-san and Ayame-chan. Iruka. Jiraiya...

"Everyone..." I choke out in surprise. "Thank you." I say fighting back tears. I hadn't really celebrated a birthday since Knives' and my first. After that Knives destroyed the ship, crashing us on that planet, later we were fighting to stay alive, then fighting each other, and no one had really bothered to ask...not even Meryl knew I even had been given a 'birth'day. And in this life, only the third Hokage and Iruka seemed to care and want to spend time together. "...This means...a lot to me, you guys." I say looking everyone in the eyes, to convey the truth of that statement.

Most of them smile back, but a few of my more intelligent friends and teachers realize that I'm so grateful because no one's really cared before. I can see the determination that lights those faces, and I can guess that they're making a mental promise not to forget again.

The rest of the night passes quickly with friends who actually care about me, at least, grudgingly. They brought me small gifts: weapons, instant ramen, basic c-level training scrolls. And in that moment, surrounded by friends, I make a vow to get them all something for their birthday, every birthday now until the day I die, which could end up being a really long time from now.

AN:/ So here's another chapter! Happy birthday, Naruto-chan! Please, let me know if you think of anything you'd like to see happen in this story.


	30. Chapter 30 AU 1

I awoke in a sewer, _the water's surprisingly clean_, I noticed looking to where it reached just above my ankles. It took me a moment to recognize the soft red light that bathed the dark gray walls; it had been a long time since I had been in a sewer of any kind, the last time in a real sewer was long before I graduated from the Academy. The last time I was in this particular sewer...was back in Wave country. It seemed like an eternity since I had been here, in my own mind. I followed the light to the nine-tails' cage. Behind the bars was darkness, empty darkness. I took a few tentative steps forward, eyes searching for the 'seal' kanji that rested in the middle of the gate. Instinct made me leap back as Kyuubi's paws rammed against the bars, claws piercing between them, swiping almost desperately at my spirit.

"Brother." Kyuubi spat in a disturbingly familiar voice. I stared, transfixed as he grotesquely transformed before my eyes. Slowly, his form became something of shape, human, skin perfectly smooth, hair a silver-blonde I recognized better than my own golden-blonde. Knives. My eyes bulged, disbelieving in what I saw clear as day in front of me. "Surprised brother?" He mocked taking in my shocked countenance. "You knew our power, Plant Power, is truly impossible to destroy!"

"But how?" I asked, falling to the ground, stunned, water sloshing around me.

"When we were killed-"

"YOU committed Suicide!" Knives glares at me.

"When we were KILLED." He yells over my protests. "Our spirits roamed this world searching for peace. Instead all we found, dear brother, was the humans' hatred! We were drawn to death, murder, rape and child abuse, all the horrors your precious humans could possibly come up with! ...but these atrocities soon granted us power! In order to put an end to their miserable lives, we began collecting those evil souls as our due. And soon we had power enough to manifest in the physical world. The Nine Tailed Beasts we were called. Most humans feared us, while others, less sensible, worshiped us. We destroyed them all, unconcerned with loyalties. Humans are filth. And our sisters and I easily agreed they needed to be destroyed."

"Knives!" I pleaded, "You must understand-!"

"NO Vash! YOU must understand!"

"Humans are-"

"-FILTH!"

"-Worthy of a-"

"They slaughter innocents in droves!"

"-Second chance! And so you would MURDER-!"

"They kill their own kind for pleasure and power-"

"-Those self named INNOCENTS to be rid of a whole race!"

"-ENOUGH!" Knives yelled, and I know I've hit a point. "You, Vash, will never understand. I don't know WHY I'm trying so hard. You haven't changed a bit! Still the innocent murderer. The naive slut, whoring himself out to a race that will never understand or appreciate us! There is no talking you out of it!" He yelled, face red in exertion, tears nearly rolling down his cheeks.

"Knives..."

"No Vash. No. This is it. The end." He said, reaching his hand up through-THE SEAL!-to the Ofuda locking the seal in place. The paper slipped easily between his fingers-IMPOSSIBLE!-and is yanked off in a quick motion. I sit in shock, sure I couldn't move even if I wanted to. The cage creaked open slowly...

"Knives..." I plead weakly.

"No Vash. This is the end." And with those words I'm tossed behind the bars that slam shut with his force of will. The ofuda was quickly replaced. "I won't kill you brother." He said, eyes soft with-with something, maybe remorse? "No. I won't kill you Vash...but you'll wish I had!" He yelled. Definitely not remorse, maybe a mix of pity and hatred.

"Knives...Knives, please!"

"I'm sorry brother...oh wait. No I'm not!" His insane cackle is the last thing I heard before the room went dark without his immense red chakra to light it up.

AN:/Another one for Remzal Von Enili! (Un?)Fortunately, though I haven't been writing very much, I do have some idea of where this story is going. Some suggestions that go against those half-formed ideas are a bit harder to write out than others that I can work into the world and use to move the story along. The original ending to this chapter had Naruto waking up from a dream after 'The cage creaked open slowly...' But I felt that I could do better in honoring the inspiring idea. Thus, **this chapter DID NOT HAPPEN within the "real" world of NTS** that I've been building for the last year, hence the chapter title "AU 1"...hopefully getting this out will help me write other pieces that I didn't feel fit in with the story...


End file.
